implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The funnier side of Althist world: episode 5.5!
'The time line' 1932 * Urgyr region bcomes an alie of Russia and Bokhora-Kiva. *Banda Ache prepares for war and arms it’s self with yet more Spanish guns and some aircraft. *Malaya prepares for war and arms it’s self with Portugese guns and some armourd cars. It plants many rubber trees trough out the land. *Portugal blitzkriegs it’s way trough the rest of unclaimed OTL Malawi. * The British boubel the size of the Gold coast by exspanding inland on to local unclaimed tribal lands. *The Japanes fight back against the Vietnames rebels. *Walachia takes over the lower Dobrunja region of OTL Romania in a bloody rebelion. *The Lempko-Ryshins and Sub-Carpathian region join in the leftist revolt by the Vilmats ans Pripyetskans. *The T'zar of Russia is ill with flu for several months. *The Italians take over the part of Terre Fuago that is not under American controle. '1933' *Mwata Kazembe and Bemba sese sll the land to thiere south that is not Portugese, Boer or Shona. *The Boers exspand to the British held Namibia coastline. *The Kongo-Mamba state ecspands to the border of Mwata Kazembe and Bemba on a anti-colonial ticket. *The Portuges Blizkrieg with the use of by-pain bombers and armoured cars doubeling there Namibian holdings inland. *The reset of unclaimed S. Africa bloodly becomes Shona land. *The British and Spanish use trade and diplomacy to dobel there gold coast holdings. * Japan conqures Korea after much fighting. * Cuba is fortifyed. * Haiti captures Jamacia. *Havana is hit by a 2.1 magnitude earthquake, in which slight damage and 1 death happen. *A powerful 7.6 magnitude earthquake caused residents in the capital, Istanbul, to panic on mass and flee thire homes. Several biuldings colaped, killing 56, injerin 80 and making 3,000 homless. '1934' *''The world becomes chaotic and civil order temporaly slips under as many earthquakes occurred that season. Many had died, more are wounded or homeless and riots occur in some places. The Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen say they are looking in to the peak in sizmic activity!'' ''A major fault line ruptures in N.W. and S.E Iran. Shortly after one ruptures in the central Himalyas, Kamchatka and central Mexico.'' *A 3.3 quake is felt in Paradis near Tehran. It causes minimal damage and kills 2 people. A 2.2 on the Richter scale aftershock shakes Tehran the next day, causing no death or damage. A 4.5 magnitude on the Richter scale quake hits Lake Urmia, NW Iran, killing a local fisherman after his small boat sunk. A 4.5 magnitude earthquake struck the Iran-Iraq Border Region 72 km (44 miles) NNW from Al-Amarah in Iraq. No one reported deaths, damage or injuries. *An earthquake of 6.5 strength caused heavy damage, Killed 6 and injured 100 people in the city of Neyshabour in the northeast Iran. A 6.6 earthquake that struck the city of Van in Eastern Turkey, caused moderate damage, killing 5 and injured 75 people. The Iran-Iraq border is repeatedly shaken 3 times near Al-Amarah. *A magnitude 2.3 Earthquakes hit in sequence north of Hawthorne, Nevada, within an hour of each other in the same day. There was little damage and only 1 death. * A magnitude 6.1 earthquake hits eastern Cuba early in the morning, causing no deaths, injuries or damage. In the next 2 days Havana his hit by a magnitude 5.4 and 5.9 aftershock, with no deaths or damage recorded. * A 6.1 magnitude quake strikes the remote Asian kingdom of Bhutan, killing 10 and injuring 8, mostly in landslides. Telecommunications networks were disrupted, with cellular networks unavailable after the quake. Prime Minister of Bhutan Jigmi Thinley tours the country and comforts the victims. *The Egyptian Red Sea quake is unusual, but the minor tremor is Infalebou in northern Benin are totally unexpected. No one is dead or wounded. There was no damage either. *Venezuela is hit by a once in a lifetime 6.8 magnitude earthquake in the Amazonas region. A tsunami alerts is given and a 2cm wave hits Panamá, Colombia, Haiti, The Dominican Republic, Netherlands Antilles and Barbados. The next day earthquake of 6.4 magnitude earthquake hits Caracas, which is badly damaged, causing widespread panic. A 5.6 magnitude aftershock hits Amazonas region 2 days later. All in all 10 are dead and hundreds a wounded and homeless. *Aid gose to the injrerd, holess, traped and dead. Food, water, medicen, fule, bricks, planks, radios and trucks begin to run out. Crime spikes upward in the damaged citys and towns. The League of Nations meat in New York. The Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen say they are looking in to the peak in sisemic activity! *Amazonian sections of Peru, southern Chile, Venezuela, Praguay, Bolivia, Brazil and Colombia declair UDI. The USA trettens to nuke and then invade Bolivia and Peru '1935' The Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen say this is likely peak in activity. The 1934 LoN earthquake summit provisionally blames sunspots and says that it appears to be calming down according to data collected by the Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen, Nevada Seismological Laboratory, University of Cape Town, Tshwane University of Technology, and Oxford University. It is reckoned no unusual ones will occur next season will and the tectonic plates settle down. *Germany rushes aid to The Ottoman Empier. *The USA sends help to Mexico, Persia and Chilie. *The British eathquake proof houses in India asbest as they can. *Russia and Ukrain send aid to Sakhalin Island. *Australia is given it's indipendence and gives aid to Persia and Shakalin Island. * In the insuant chaos the UK and Spain dobel there holding in the African Gold coast. The british clas with, but can't beat Azawad Turegs coming don in to the sam lands. The Ashanti enter the fight and drive a wedge of land as tall as thier empier across the full length of the top of British and Spanish conquests. Spain ant the UK prepair for a war. *Persia's remnants fall in to civil war between Royalist, Maxists, Democrats , Nationalists and Islamists. * The Songahi Empier takes over the pocket of land betwwen them and the Hyassa and Voltaic Empiers. *Oman take over the unclaimed part of Arabia *American Central Africa and American Cameroon are united as the unclaimed zone between American Cameroon and Isa Ber is over-run by the Americans. *Greeks in Crete, the Penelopanes Penisular and Cyprus declair UDI set up a new Greek republic in those lands. *Italy conqures the Ionian islands. *Food rioits hit Shangdon province in China and 20 die. '1935.6' * The Pope gives a special mass in Rome and thousands pray in Mecca for salvation later in the year. *Russia sends aid to Shangdon's people with the blessing of the Chinese government. *Colombia's President Eduardo Santos Montejo gives a speech to the Colombian people telling them that Colombia will need to step up production of war time materials in case it becomes necessary for Colombia to be involved in war with America over the servial of Bolivia. The President quotes ¡Oh gloria inmarcesible! in his speech, gaining many cheers and much enthusiasm. *Bolivia continues to develop it's mining sector. '1936' *Much infrastructure repair and housing work is done world-wide. *The UK retakes western Cyprus from Greece. *The Bokhara-Kiva Empire takes de facto control of N. E. Iran and gives the Shah safe haven. *Kuwait declares UDI from the temporally earthquake disrupted Ottoman Empire. *Afghanistan annexes the part of Persia north of the Omani colony, next to Persia and British India. *Black nationalists wreck Birmingham, Alabama in several days of violent anti-segregation riots. *Nazi activists wreck Poznan in several days of violent anti-Gipsy riots. *Italy arms itself, fortifies its borders, improves its railways, builds new mono-wing Macchi fighters and upgrades it's farming. *Nova Scotia declares it's independence from the USA. *Denmark fortifies its borders. *Marconi and Logi-Baird exsperiment with early TV set in ther labs. *The Panama Canal opens. *All Capone dies of dysentry. *Dahomey and Isa Ber import railway technology from the British and Americans. They build a railway linking the cities of Lagos, Benin City and Ouidah, with in the year. There are several malaria deaths amongst the American and British elements of the Labour force. *Colombia's El Tiempo of Bogota newspaper publishes an article warning Colombians to be ready for war. El Tiempo tells people that Bolivia needs them to step up to the challenge of increased production and productivity. *Bolivia's roadways are improved. May rural bandits are shot Telephone booths erected in many towns. Gold and tin mining is upgraded to maximum production. An Asuncion-La Plaz-Surcre-Lima road is made over twp years. 2,000 troopers are recruited, a pistol and chair factory open in the capitol. Chairs are thus exported to Chilie, Argentina, Peru and Brazil. Military horses are made sexed up, hyperactive and violent by being doped by cocaine and LSD in their food. An alliance is made with the South American nations, Thailand, Spain and the USA. '1937' *Australia condemns the Afghan invasion of Persia and sends more humanitarian aid to Persia. Austraslia also wins world cricket's Sheffield cup. Austraila begins to modernise it's airforce and navy. *Argentina becomes self govening. *Turkey begins to re-stabelise. *Sweden annexs the Republic de-Walonie *Nazis get more power in OTL Germany and Austria. *Communists get more power in Russia and the Ukraine. *Nationalists, Ba'arthists and Islamists get more power in Persia and Kuwait. *The Urger Regional Republic biulds many new roads. *Ozurgeti in the Caucuses is shaken by a Richter Scale 2.5 and 3.8 erath quake in the same Altumn weak. No one dies and there is only slight damage. *Free Algeria also condemns the Afghan invasion of Persia and sends humanitarian aid to Persia. '1937.6' *Italy makes 6 light destroyers at Napoli, 60 light tanks in Napoli and 200 fighter plains in both Rome and Milan. *Paraguay: An irrigation and water collection system is set up in the part of the Chiego pampas. Farms seed are sown more efectivly in a plan to run farms more efficiently. Several stone quarry and banana plantations open across the nation. An Asuncion to Montevideo and La Plaz road is opened, but takes a year to compleat. Industry exspands and a military buildup begins. Education receives important funds and a literacy campaing is held. Porn is banned. A watch, furniture, candle, ear-trumpet, crutch, wheelchair, rifle, and crochet factories opens in Asuncion. Crochet work and watches are all exported to Chile, Brazil, France, Spain, Panama and the USA. Spain, the USA, Argentina, Germany, Brazil, Uruguay and Chile are given both a trade deal and an alliance when they agree to cut off with relations it's foe Argentina. *Political relations are joyfully reopened with Chile, Brazil, Uruguay, Panama, France, Spain and the USA due to the Pope's persona intervention. '1938' *A R.S. 6.6 eathquake his L.A. and Rome, causing low damage and killing 4 people in each. *Corsica rebels and decairs UDI from greater Europe. *Wallachia joins in a Serbian Rebellion against greater Europe.. *Free Algeria pushes suth to a line equil with the top of Azerwad. *Azerwad attacks the Algerians, but is stopped after much cammel back battle. Algeria advances no further and improves irrigation, telephones and roads with Italian, British, United European and Ottoman Help. *America and Italy re-enforce the new housing in Cluj, Rome, L.A. San Fransisco and Napoli. *Japan easy conquers the Spanish pacific islands, save for Palalu, which is a much tougher fight due to forces from the Philopines launching a counter strike. *Italy squairs off its southern Libyan border on a line with the neighboring Egyptian border. '1938.6' * Italy sells 2 to of it's destroyers to Wallachia!